The end of the Watchers
by Heyshutup
Summary: An Immortal is attacking the Watchers and the Scoobie and LA team take injuries
1. Default Chapter

  
  


**Chapter One**

  
  


It Begins . . . 

  
  


In a darkened warehouse a lone figure works, a faint clicking and an occasional chuckle are all that is heard. "C's baby, work for me." The solitary man muttered, 

"Ahh yes, that's what I want to see!" On the twin plasma displays that were mounted above the workstation, a shell script ran: $/root/Linux/home/lib/wtchr, "Well lets see how long it takes before those stuffy old bastard's have a complete meltdown" 

  
  
  
  


Sunnydale Calif.

8:08 p.m.

  
  


"What the hell!" Anya's head snapped up, turning from her current customer to berate her husband's best friend, "Willow, I'd appreciate if you did not curse when there are spending clients in the store." Focusing her attention back to her client "You are buying this right?" Willow, after barely looking up from her laptop returned her gaze back to the screen. "What do you mean, login failed? I built the Goddamn database, so why am I being locked out?" Willow continued to mutter under her breath as she tried to connect to the Watchers mainframe. "Well we'll just log out, and try again" As the computer was executing her command, Anya, who was now a little upset at the loss of a sale due to "Negative Vibrations" as the client described them. "Thanks Willow, I just lost a sale due to your little outburst"

"Sshhh, this is serious" came Willow's terse reply "I can't log into the Watchers database . . . Connection failed!?!" Anya a little more than upset now due to a lost sale of a 500% markup, "Yes, it is serious! I didn't make any money on that item." 

Their argument was cut short by a very pissed off British accent. "Well bloody hell Slayer, if your depth perception was any worse, the only Vamps that you could kill would be the ones drawn on a damn Etch-a-Sketch!" Spike still holding his injured arm, and getting louder by the minute. "I'm sorry Spike, but my coordination is still not up to my usual standards yet." Buff stated, following the pissed off vampire into the store and tailed by a concerned Bander. "Spike, maybe you should take it easy on her, she's been through a lot in the last three months" Flopping down into a chair, Spike regarded the young man and replied: "Easy for you to say mate. She didn't stake you in THE SODDING ARM!" By now Anya and Willow where trying to figure out why the two hunters and one brave man were back so early into the evening. "What the hell happened? Xander are you hurt?" Anya's eyes full of concern as she rushed to the side of her new husband. "What? No, I'm fine. Spike though, well I guess he now knows what friendly fire means." Willow, looking up from Spike's injured arm "It's not that bad, relax." And then tuning to her friend, "Buffy what happened?" Spike. Still, grumbling answered "Oh I'll tell you what happened Red, We were not five minutes into our patrol when a lone vamp in search of his first meal of the night tried to jump Xander." "Oh poor baby" Cooed Anya clutching her dearest's arm tightly. "Anyway" continued Spike, now starting to calm down a little, "I managed to lock the vamps arms behind his back with my own giving old cyclops here a clean shot at his heart, but the dizzy bint not only misses the target completely, she also manages to gore me bloody arm." Willow, coming to the defense of her friend "Take it easy Spike, I'm sure the vamp was probably struggling a lot and that's why she missed when she threw the stake."

"Threw!" Spike now standing, "She was holding it in her sorry HAND!" Buffy with her arms hugging herself and her eyes gazing at the floor, turned and with an air of quiet disappointment walked out of the Magic Box. "Way to go Spike." Commented Xander. "Not only does she have to deal with the idea of being alive again and with Giles being recalled home, she has to put up with your attitude as well." Spike answered by lighting a cigarette and stalking out the front door muttering that "Timmy" never had to put up with this crap. "Well time to close up, Willow will you be staying to use the highspeed connection to the Watchers data-thingy?" Willow thought about it a moment but decided against it, "no thanks Anya it could just be a connection problem between here and the Watchers main server I'll try again tomorrow." 

  
  


"Okay, Xander you walk Willow out to her car, I'll be done in about five minutes" 

Before Xander could move though, Willow whispered an ancient spell and without so much as a poof . . . was gone. "Well okay, that's cool yet scary way to get past the cost of gas." Said a semi concerned Xander, and he had been getting steadily more wary of Willows almost casual use of strong and dangerous magic in the last few months. " I know, but we have more pressing concerns' Xander." "Yea I guess we do." Xander replied with his thoughts drifting to the not quite _right_ slayer.

  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  


England 

It came without warning, and in less than 20 minutes 1200 years of Slayer diaries, Demon texts and the history of the Watchers was reduced to ash. The impossible had happened, a Vampire simply walked into the most secure of all the Watchers libraries and lit a match. " We couldn't stop her! We tried crosses, holy water, the very ground is consecrated, this should not be possible!" the young watcher still half dazed and doped up on whatever the doctors were giving him. With the sound of the nurse clearing her throat, Rupert Giles knew it was time to leave the young and only survivor to rest for the night.

  
  


During the 45 minute drive from the hospital to his flat, Rupert's mind kept going over the day's event's. He had come home very late. So late it was starting to get light out again, much to his very weary surprise upon arriving home he found that his flat had been burgled. Nothing had been taken, only the fact that his place had been turned inside out, it was so bad a mess it looked as if Bander had taken up residence there instead of himself. Too tired to clean up the place Rupert simply crashed on the couch and was jolted out of his sleep a mere two ½ hours later. A young watcher had arrived to his flat and had told him of the situation at the Watchers mainframe building, the tech proceeded to tell of how the main server was cracked and all the information that Rupert and Willow had transferred from hard copy to softcopy was lost. It was then that Rupert realized what had been stolen, "Oh damn, the backups!" Rushing to the place where the DVD'S were stored in his spare bedroom, Giles pulled back the carpet and lifted the floorboard

to discover they were gone. "Well on the bright side, we still have the original text's at the main library, after all I prefer a book to a silly computer." The young Watcher only chuckled at the comment and responded with on of his own "Unless the library burns down." Rupert did not think that was at all funny and after instructing the young man to get his technology loving arse down to the library and start putting the texts back into the computer. Now a mere nine hours later that same young man is the only survivor of the greatest loss the Watchers entire history. 

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Los Angeles

9:00 a.m.

  
  


"HOW dare you? Really who in the hell do you think you are?" Cordelia's voice rang out in the lobby, in return Angel raised his hand and a loud "SLAP" echoed throughout the hotel. Looking up from the floor through tear filled eyes' and with a soft heartbroken voice "I thought you loved me." Dropping to one knee and with a low and mocking tone Angel said "All you are is a piece of ass, I have never loved you. Hell I've had $20.00 whore's that meant more to me than you, just a means to an end that's all you were, now get out!" As Angel turned to walk upstairs, Cordelia sprang to her feet and ran toward the main lobby doors in tears. Just before reaching the main staircase Angel stopped turned and asked "Well?" Looking up from her script Cordelia said in a tone that only Cordy could use "I'm the actress here no one cares how you did." After hearing that Angel understood why nobody else would read for her, "I hope this counts as helping the hopeless." Angel muttered. Cordelia looked up and with a dark tone said "I heard that" Any other banter was stopped by the ringing of the office phone. "Angel Investigations Cordelia Chase speaking, Hey Anya how's married life?......uh well I'm glad to hear someone's having them . . . Me? No, not since that guy who tried to make me carry demon spawn . . . Oh ok I'll tell him . . . ok, bye." "What did Anya have to say?" asked Angel. "Oh she just wanted to tell us that the supplies Wesley ordered are in, that and to tell me how good Xander is at giving her orgasm's" Angel simply nodded and turned to head upstairs, after all it was pretty late for him. "Goodnight Cody, wake me up at 6:00 ok?" "Uh huh" was she only reply. 

  
  


"You can applaud now! For I have returned." Cordelia turned to see Gunn and Wesley walk through the front doors followed by Fred. 

  
  


"The only time I clap my hands is when I get expensive, tasteful gifts and judging by your wardrobe and pay stubs, or lack thereof, you have neither of those two things."

  
  


"Cordy, did you run into Pamela Anderson?" 

  
  


"No Gunn . . . why?"

  
  


"Because you got her tits all over you!"

  
  


Before Cordy could shriek in response, the phone rang yet again. 

  
  


"Angel Investigations: Wesley Price speaking, . . . Oh hello Willow, did my supplies come in?...... Good, Good yes I'll pay the shipping . . . mmm what? Let me check." Wesley walked into his office and booted up his computer. "Ok I'm trying to log in now and . . . nothing." 

  
  


"Nothing? Nothing at all?" came Willows surprised response, Wesley tried to calm her down by stating not all computers have a 100% uptime and it's only been 13 hrs since she tried last. After calming her down she finally agreed to fax what she needed from their library.

  
  


Later in the day:

"I don't see why we have to do research for Buffy as well as Angel." 

  
  


Gunn just rolled his eyes "Jeez Cordy I don't know what is worse, doing research or listening to you bitch about it." 

  
  


Sensing the rising tension Fred meekly asked "Anybody want a taco?" Looking at their sensitive friend and how she was responding to the bickering the two calmed down.

  
  


"Good call Fred, I could do some serious eating right now." 

  
  


"Gunn you can always eat, I'm amazed you can even move with all the crap you ingest." 

  
  


Looking at the clock Cordy cursed, it was 5:55pm time to wake the Vampire. Climbing the stairs to Angels room, her thoughts drifted back to six months ago. After entering the hotel in a good mood after their trip to Lorne's realm it all came crashing down with two words: "It's Buffy." After that, he was like a man possessed going after all who would hurt others with a fire that was beyond scary. Then three months ago in the middle of a research session with the group he stopped, stood and looked very far away. Again two words were uttered "It's Buffy" and with that he tore out of the hotel. A few hours later Angel called to tell the group that everything was okay, he was in Sunnydale and would be back in a day or two. When Angel returned seven days late all, he said was "Buffy is alive and okay, sorry I took so long getting back but I owed her a recovery." Since that day he was a happy man again and with the LA team and Scooby gang having their computers networked together, it has really drawn the two teams closer to each other. It was like two halves to a bigger whole working together, the way it should have been the entire time. 

  
  


Reaching Angels room Cordelia knocked and after a minute she walked in and as cheerfully as possible said: "Angel rise and . . . well I guess shine wouldn't really apply to you now would it?" 

  
  


Angel was just coming out of the bathroom. He was fully dressed and fighting with his hair, looking up with a frown and a silent plea in his eyes. 

  
  


"Here let me, sit on the bed." As his best friend began doing his hair Angel thought of the night ahead and well . . . first things first. "Have you guys eaten yet? Because I'm starving." 

  
  


Walking down the stairs leading to the main lobby, with Cordy still messing with his hair. " Cordelia I'm sure it looks . . . Hey foods here. Great I'm starving. Hey Wesley, Fred where's Gunn?" 

  
  


Looking up from her taco Fred informed Angel that Gunn left to get a Burrito.

This prompted a look of disgust from Cordelia. 

  
  


"I don't know how he can stomach that processed crap." 

  
  


After moving into Wesley's office, light conversation continued for the next few minutes in which Wes brought Angel up to speed on the reason for the all the research. 

  
  


"So when Giles left for home he took all the texts back with him?" 

  
  


"I'm afraid so, I didn't think it would be a problem nor did Willow, with the Watchers Council having all of its texts available through one database the risk of losing all those priceless texts is reduced."

  
  


Angel nodded "I guess they didn't think the database would go down, but as you say it's probably only temporary, I just glad that books don't suffer from this sort of thing."

  
  


Wesley chuckled at that. "All the texts are now at the main Watcher library, it's been treated to many a spell to keep all types of demons away and since its on holy ground no vampire can set foot in the building without bursting into flames."

  
  


About halfway through his "Liquid Lunch" as Fred was fond of calling it he began to have trouble focusing his eyes, looking up he saw Fred, Cordy and Wesley looking at their food strangely. 

  
  


With a groggy voice Cordy asked, "Wes' where did you order this from?"

  
  


"I thought you ordered it. Oh boy . . . "

  
  
  
  


Twenty blocks, Gunn couldn't believe it he had to go that far for a burrito. After parking his truck next to Angels drop top he headed into the hotel. 

  
  


"Hey y'all, you wouldn't believe.... Guys?" 

  
  


The lobby was empty, so he headed past the front desk and into the rear offices it was in Wesley's office where he found them.

  
  


"ANGEL, WESL....."

  
  


A silent voice caught his attention, rushing to the side of the semi-conscious vampire.

  
  


"Angel what happened man?" 

  
  


He could barely make out the name but it was the only name Angel would utter: "Buffy"

  
  


Rushing to the phone Gunn used the speed dial to call Buffy's house.

  
  


"1,2,3,4,5......20,21 ahh screw it! Magic Box, Magic Box....." 

  
  


After 3 rings the automated operator came on "I'm sorry the call you have placed cannot be completed at this time. Please check your number or try again later."

  
  


"DAMN !! What the hell is happening here?" 

  
  


  
  


  
  


Sunnydale

Just after dusk.

  
  


Spike made his way from his crypt and headed towards the butchers, he was in a seriously bad mood after the previous nights failed attempt at a patrol. He was half way to the slaughter house when the smell hit him.

  
  


Someone burning old tires? He thought himself. Stopping a moment to take a deep smell, "That smells like tar from an old roof" he muttered. Then he saw the light smokey haze over town and then he managed to pinpoint the source. 

  
  


"Oh bloody 'ell." 

  
  


It took him about 6 minutes to reach what was left of the Magic Box, all that was left of the store was a smokey ruin. Seeing that the fire was out and only one fire truck was still on the scene it was obvious the fire started a few hours ago. Walking up to the officer in charge of the scene he blurted. "Damn!! what in the bloody hell happened here?" The officer, a short dark haired woman turned and in an annoyed tone stated: 

"A fire, no wait... a tornado."

  
  


"Ha ha very droll officer... Koon is it? I could have a war of wits with you all night, but lucky for you your obviously unarmed. Now tell me: What... The... Hell... Happened... Here."

  
  


"Are you a friend or relative?"

  
  


Spike thought a moment and in a silent curse.

  
  


"I..I'm family"

  
  
  
  


Officer Koon regarded him a moment, then pulled him aside.

  
  


"It's pretty bad, the building literally exploded at about 5:30pm this evening. From what we can figure, the management and a few employee's where closing up and as they where locking the front door, the building exploded into flame sending the group of 5 women and 1 man across the street and into the sidewalk pretty hard. The group had to be airlifted to Los Angeles for severe concussions and trauma. What was amazing is no one was burned, it was like the flames rushed around the people leaving them untouched but the force of the blast sent the group flying." 

After hearing all the officer had to tell him, Spike left what remained of The Magic Box and headed to the old mansion where he had parked the DeSoto two years before. 

  
  


An Hour, a stolen Charger and a 40 oz of Whisky later....This week keeps getting better and better thought Spike sourly, not only do I get staked in the arm, the Desoto is dead so I have to boost a car for the drive I do not want to take to LA just to probably have tell that wanker of a grandsire of mine what happened. Oh joy I can see it now. Spike sighed and after taking another swig of booze he spoke in his mock Angel voice he loved so much:

  
  


" Spike!! you no good Limey, I thought I told you to take care of the girls. After all I have enough to worry about here in LA, what with Big Boobs eventual porno career and me trying to keep a steady supply of hair gel, because as you know nothing say's I'm a big sissy poof better than back combed hair that stands up on the front."

  
  


Well better a Limey than a Mick I suppose, at least two good things has happened today: 1) I got to drain a tasty co-ed 2) She left me this bitchin' car. 

  
  


"I really must thank Doc next time I see him for throwing me off that tower, it's amazing how fragile built by the lowest bidder technology is. Won't the gang be so surprised when they find out."

  
  


And with a smile on his face Spike gunned the motor even faster totowardhe City of Angels.

  
  


TBC.. . . . 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Chapter Two**

  
  
  
  


**** She entered the warehouse just after 2:00a.m.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. ch2

**Chapter Two**

  
  
  
  


**** She entered the large warehouse just after 2:00a.m Tuesday morning. After sliding the large door shut, she made her way past the large collection of 60's muscle cars. The cars were parked along both sides of the warehouse in such a way that not one blocked the other, and that any or all could be driven straight out the front sliding doors' with no difficulty.****

  
  


**"**For such a quiet person, he certainly does favour loud and obnoxiously powerful cars."Her comment went unheard, as expected at this hour the person she was here to see was probably in the upstairs loft**.**

  
  


She entered the lift that was located at the back wall and after pulling the gate closed began her ascent to the second and final floor. The lift stopped with a faint "Clank" even before she opened the gate on the lift, she saw the well lit and beautiful living area. It was like the floor beneath it and was all open with no walls except for the brick that made up the exterior of the building. The size of the warehouse was a comfortable thirty feet wide by one hundred feet in length with only an occasional steel "I" beam running through the floor to the ceiling and connecting to the frame that supported the building. Stepping out of the lift she took a moment to survey her surroundings. The floors were all hardwood coated with a varnish that made it look like it was covered in glass. To her right was a stunning kitchen with a stainless steel fridge and matching oven, in the centre of the kitchen stood a five by four-foot counter, the counter top was solid wood and well worn by many years of meal preparation.

On the left was a solid oak bookshelf that stood from the floor up the wall and to the roof twelve feet above her head, the shelf ran a length of what looked to be at least thirty feet and was filled with leather and hard back books. The light in the loft was provided by flourescent lights that hung from the roof to a height of eight feet above the floor. She walked at a casual pace so she could take in the rest of the loft's details, next to the kitchen was a glass dining room set with a set of black carbon fiber high-backed chairs. On her left after the bookshelf was a training area, which consisted of a heavy bag, weights and painted on the floor was what looked to be a set of swordsman circles.

  
  


"The last time I saw those were in the movie Zorro" She commented to no one in particular.

Looking to the end wall she saw a modest bedroom set with a king-sized bed and a rather large wardrobe closet. To her right just after the dinning area was the most advanced computer station she had ever seen in her un-life, mounted on the wall two by two were four wide screen plasma displays. The black leather recliner that sat in front of the monitors had an integrated speaker system, the wireless keyboard and mouse sat on a small fold away surface that was mounted on the side of the recliner. The computer itself, was more like a mainframe super computer that only IBM could produce and at no small cost. Looking to the screens she saw what looked to be a custom built operating system, a Dos/Linux style command console system with a GUI interface if needed.

Looking around she finally asked the empty room.

  
  


"Okay, where are you?"

  
  


To answer her question a section of wall in the back left corner of the loft slid open, Walking to the opening she saw what was missing from the rest of the loft. The bathroom. The black tile room was fifteen feet deep and ran the entire width of the warehouse, it had two stainless steel sinks sitting in a black marble counter with a sliding glass cupboard underneath. Just next to the sink counter was a stainless steel toilet and past that was a small wall separating it from the large multi-headed shower stall. Walking past the showers to the far end of the room is where she found her quiet partner. 

  
  


Soaking leisurely in a rather large black marble bathtub with his hands behind his head looking up at the ceiling was the man she only knew as Quintin, he looked to be about 24 but she knew he was far older. He probably stood about five foot 11 inches a lean and trim 190 pounds with short light brown hair that had a golden streak that ran from his right temple to the back of his head. Shifting his gaze from the ceiling to look at her. His green eyes asked a silent question.

  
  


"It's been done. The Watchers library and all of its contents have been destroyed. They put up one hell of a fight, if I had been like any other god fearing vampire I would have been ashes inside of a minute. Unfortunately for them I'm not god fearing."

  
  


Quintin silently nodded and for the first time in a long while he let her hear his true voice. 

  
  


"The backups, the individual who stole the backups and the people who handled the contract?"

  
  


Reaching into her inside jacket pocket Remi produced the back-up DVD's. "As for the people you mentioned, the thief and the people who hired her are gone." 

  
  


Off of his look she added "I saw to it personally and might I add they tasted really bad."

  
  


Quintin replied with only silence to the last remark and then indicated to the vampire to leave the backups on the towel rack behind her before returning his gaze to the ceiling.

  
  


After placing the DVD's on the towels behind her, Remi looked back at Quintin and a small smile tugged at her mouth.

  
  


He didn't even look away from the ceiling when Remi slipped out of her clothes and into the water beside him. Laying against him with her head on his chest she let her fingers idly slide up and down his ABS all the while listening to the steady rhythm of his heart, after about five minutes of silence Quintin took a deep breath and finally asked.

  
  


"What is it you are looking for?"

  
  


Without looking up at him Remi responded quietly "A reaction."

  
  


"I'm a little too old to react the way you want and quite frankly you can't do anything I haven't already done at least a hundred times."

  
  


After hearing that she looked up at him and asked "So what do you see when you look at me?" 

  
  


Still looking at the ceiling Quintin responded "Five feet eleven inches, red hair, 120 pounds, 36c, well-muscled body and above all else a competent fighter with no fear of any sort of religious icon or power. If I was a young man, I would find the power that you posses very attractive but I'm not so I don't know what your game is, so why even bother trying to get a rise out of me?" After a pause "Not that it really matters."

  
  


With a smile that could turn every head in a room she answered.

"I like a good challenge and so far. You are providing a delicious one."

  
  


And with that she stood up, leaned over giving him a kiss on the forehead and exited the tub, two minutes later she was dressed and headed for the door.

  
  


As Remi left Quintin shook his head and uttered with a voice of total disgust.

  
  


"The day I fall for your simple wiles, will be the day I allow you and your allies to walk the earth unchallenged."

  
  


After draining the tub, drying off and putting on some silk boxers, Quintin sat in the recliner observing the four displays in front of him. On the top two monitors eight beds from LA General Hospital video feed where displayed, on the left was the group from Sunnydale on the right were the detectives from Angel investigations.

The bottom two monitors displayed the readouts from each individual's daily file, but one in particular concerned him. 

  
  


"Cordelia Chase, C'mon sweetheart why are you not stabilizing?" 

  
  


Bringing up the file marked: Chase, Cordelia up so that it was the only file that was displayed. After glancing through most of her medical history finding nothing really unusual other than the fact of her getting a breast augmentation at 17, he reached the medical report dated late May of 2000. After reading the report five times trying to figure out what had happened during that 36-hour span, he did something he rarely did anymore: Think out-loud.

  
  


"Ok Cordelia, tell me. Why would a woman with no history of mental illness, drug abuse or any type of medical condition in the family background have a psychotic episode?"

  
  


With his mind still on the problem, Quintin rose from his seat and made his way to the training area. 

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Hyperion Hotel

2:30am

  
  
  
  


Spike sauntered into the hotel lobby, cigarette in one hand a beer in the other. 

  
  


"Angel you big Wanker, where the bloody 'ell are you! We've got trouble."

  
  


Looking around and seeing nobody in the main lobby Spike stopped took a drag off his smoke and was about to leave when from the top of the stairs an overly cheerful voice stopped him.

  
  


"Hey there, now if I'm not mistaken (And I never am) you must be Spike. I was wondering how long it would take for the B-team to show up."

  
  


Walking up the stairs to the green demon Spike sneered as he passed.

  
  


"Well keep wondering, because they're not with me. Now where's Angel?"

  
  


Walking down the hallway to Angels suite and not even stopping to knock Spike walked right in.

  
  


"C'mon you lazy sod get your soulful ass out of bed, there's trouble a brew . . . "

  
  


Seeing Angels unmoving form on the bed Spike stopped and with a low voice said.

  
  


" Angel?"

  
  


Turning from his sire to the horned demon, Spike demanded.

  
  


"What the hell is wrong with him? Who the hell are you? And where's What's-her-tush?"

  
  


Stunned by the look in the blonde's eye, the horned demon took two steps back and calmly answered. 

  
  


"Whoa there fella, one question at a time. First I don't know second I'm Lorne and third. Cordelia and the rest of the gang are at LA General. It seems the entire crew with the exception of Gunn are suffering from an acute case of food poisoning."

Spike just glared at the demon and with barely contained fury uttered.

  
  


"Angels a damn vampire. He does not get food poisoning you bloody Peacock!"

  
  


At that comment Lorne let some of his irritation slip into his voice.

  
  


"Gee are you sure? I thought he was just . . . "

  
  


Spike didn't let the demon finish his sentence before punching the man in the mouth with a quick left jab. Turning on his heel Spike stalked out of the room and headed for the stairs, taking the last pull from his beer Spike threw the empty bottle over his shoulder. The crash of the bottle shattering barely registered in his mind as he reached the main floor and walked out of the hotel.

  
  
  
  


Gunn was at the teen shelter talking to Anne. He was having trouble keeping his mind off his friends at the hospital and it showed on his face and in his voice.

  
  


"Please Anne if you hear anything call me, and if that street crew of mine show up please have them call in **_The Hunter_**__." Off her look he added. "They know who I mean, after all the streets are going to get a lot meaner if word breaks out that Angel and Co. are out of the game."

  
  


"Of course Charles, if you need anything just call. I'll keep trying to contact Buffy for you as well."

  
  


"Thank you Anne. You do so much, but I don't have many friends to turn to right now so it's appreciated." Tuning to leave the front foyer Gunn stopped turned and with a quiet voice "Be careful it could get a lot worse before it gets better." 

  
  


Climbing into his beat up '76, Ford F-100 Gunn was about to turn the ignition when his phone started to beep. 

  
  


"This is Gunn speak."

  
  


" Charles' I'm glad I caught you." Came the voice of the Host " I thought you should know that Spike is here in LA."

  
  


"Is he at the hotel right now?" 

  
  


"No. He came in positively reeking of booze took a look at Angel and punched me before leaving to go gods knows where."

  
  
  
  


"Great. That's all we need that twit running around drunk but that's not important right now. Where is Buffy? Did she come with him?"

  
  


"Sorry sweet-cheeks the B-team is still MIA and I cannot get through to Wesley's former employers either."

  
  


"Lovely, Just great, no . . . perfect." Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath "Okay. Lorne I'm going to the hospital to check up on the gang then I'll be back to see how Angel is doing. Also can you keep your ear to the ground and if you **_see_** anything no matter how small tell me."

  
  


"Gunn my boy I've been looking so hard my eyes feel like they are going to fall out. But so far all I see is a storm with all of us in it."

  
  
  
  
  
  


TBC . . . 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Ch3

  
  
  
  


Wednesday 6:00 PM

  
  
  
  


Buffy slowly came to, the first thing that hit her was the smell. Antiseptics and cool recycled air, next came the sounds. A low background noise with a soft intercom announcement every so often. 

  
  


"Dr. Wampler report to ICU, Dr. Wampler to ICU"

  
  


Then the pain slowly crept up on her, it started as a dull ache and then in five minutes it was a loud throbbing through out her entire body. 

  
  


"Mmnnn even my toes ache"

  
  


From two feet to her left came a response

  
  


"Well don't expect me to kiss them, I hate corn." 

  
  


She recognized the British sneer she was used to and O' so tired of.

  
  


Without opening her eyes she just laid in the hospital bed and quietly asked. 

  
  


"What happened, where are we?. . .DAWN!"

  
  


"Shhh shhh shhh Slayer you'll wake 'er. She's right her next you, in fact all of you are here in the same room together."

  
  


"Spike. Where are we?"

  
  


"Your in L.A. General Hospital, you where all brought here after the explosion at the Magic Box."

  
  


"L.A.? Is Angel here?"

  
  


"No, he isn't but all the others are."

  
  
  
  


"Really? Are they outside?" 

  
  


A pause Spike looked at his empty hands before answering.

  
  


"They're in the next room, they where attacked as well. Cordelia, Wesley, Fred and Angel. The Latter is back at his place in bed being watched over by that freaky poof Lorne. And as for Gum or whatever he calls himself he is okay from what I heard trying to track down whoever did this to us."

  
  


Slowly opening her eyes Buffy looked over at Spike and seeing his beat up face she cringed.

  
  


"What the hell happened to you?" 

  
  


Looking up from his hands Spike answered.

  
  


"I fell down. . . What's your excuse?"

  
  


He was glad to hear her chuckle it helped her miss his lie. He sure as hell did not want her to know about the last night, at least not yet. His thoughts drifted back to the beating he took and by whom.

  
  


It was about 11:38 p.m. Tuesday night and after spending the last 18 hours at the hospital with the gang he decided it was time to eat. Walking down a No-name street looking for a tasty treat he thought he saw one. She was a beautiful black woman about 34, 5 foot 4" nicely muscled in other words perfect. It was too good to be true though, after following her down an alley he realized his error after taking a steel toed boot to the face. Looking up from the ground he saw a tall black man 6 foot 1 wearing all black with some type of body armor on his chest and long black leather duster, in his right hand was a 4 foot Katana sword and a silver stake in the left.

  
  


Spitting blood from his mouth Spike growled.

  
  


"I don't know who you are mate, but you just. . .OOOfffffffff"

  
  


He did not get to finish his statement before being kicked in the ribs so hard it brought him back up to his feet. Before he could do anything though he was punched in the face twice with 2 left jab's and a right handed back fist.

  
  


After tumbling back three feet from the blows, Spike knew it was time to leave but as he ran he heard a voice calling to him and warning him.

  
  


"Run you little bastard and tell all your kind that Blade: The Vampire Hunter is in town." 

  
  


"Spike?. . .Spike?"

  
  


Snapping back from the unpleasant memory he half heard Buffy's question.

  
  


"What?" 

  
  


"How is everybody? Do you know?"

  
  


"Well the Scoobies have been awake since yesterday on and off, it was you we were worried about. It appears you took the brunt of the blast and the lil'bit should be out tomorrow."

  
  


"Good, Please Spike take her to Angel's and try to help him recover as well as assist Gunn too."

  
  


"What?. . . No! I'll take Nibblett to the poofter's but I'll be damned if I help Angel's Toby."

  
  


After hearing the slur directed to Gunn all Buffy saw was red.

  
  


"SPIKE. . . I've heard you say some rude things before but that is the worst, and have you been drinking? You positively reek."

  
  


"Fine...Fine slayer whatever you want, jeez you would think we were married or something. . .Christ."

  
  


Suddenly felling very tired Buffy closed her eye's and tried not to be mad but all she wanted to do was see Angel but that would have to wait till tomorrow.

  
  


After watching Buffy drift back to sleep Spike sat and watched her, ever so slowly he began leaning towards the helpless slayer. When his face was less than 5 inches from her neck he changed his appearance to that of the demon inside.

  
  


"_No. . . Not like this you must be savored like a fine wine Slayer soon very soon_."

  
  
  
  
  
  


It was just after 9:00 pm when a dark midnight blue 1968 Z28 Camaro pulled up in front of the warehouse. The lone occupant got out of the car reached for his keys and unlocked the sliding doors. After backing the car in and parking it at the end of the row of cars on the right side of the garage, the lone occupant got out went to the trunk and grabbed his suitcase and sword.

  
  


"Whoo _it's_ good to be home, man that's the last time I help out Duncan and Methoes.

  
  


Thinking back over the last eight weeks and the various adventures he had, had in Seacouver. He walked to the lift and began the ascent to the next floor. The lights were off in the loft as expected but as soon as the lift stopped he knew someone was or had been there. Dropping his bag quietly on the floor and pulling his sword from it's sheath he slowly mad his way to the kitchen.

  
  


"_It cannot be another Immortal or I would have sensed it." _

  
  


He thought to himself.

  
  


_"And no mortal is capable of breaking into this place, Amanda saw to that."_

  
  


Then the thought occurred to him.

  
  


"_Aww shit! If its him I swear I'll kill 'im"_

  
  


And as he finished that thought he spun around and punched who he knew was in the dark behind him, the only Immortal that did not set off his warning sense.

  
  


"OOOOWWWWW!! Damn it!! Is that any way to treat your younger brother?"

  
  


"Quintin, I'm older than you by two minutes so shut up and secondly what are you doing here? I thought I made it clear last time if I ever saw you again brother or no I would take your head."

  
  


Reaching over and turning on the lights he looked down at his mirror image and wanted to puke at the sight of a blond streak that might as well of been running through his hair . 

  
  


"What the fuck have you done to your hair? You look like a skunk."

  
  


"Gee I love you too, now come here and give me a hug."

  
  


"Oh I'll give you something you little bastard."

  
  


And with that he gave his younger brother a swift kick to the face knocking him out.

  
  


After making sure his brother was tied up securely the elder brother sat down and had a drink.

  
  


"_What am I going to do with him now? I just can't kill him but he did not attack me with a sword, so did he finally defeat the influences of that Dark Quickening? Or is this some sick game?_

  
  


Looking over from the dinning room table to the computer workstation he noticed the DVD's. Walking over and looking at them he saw no label but they had information burned to them that was for certain. Flopping into the recliner and loading up the disk's into the DVD changer he saw what was on them.

  
  


"_What the hell? A database of demon's vampires and_ _the residence listing of the Slayer and her allies? Oh shit, he means to avenge our. . ."_

  
  


He never got to finish his thought for even though he was an immortal even he could not hear the sound of an un-beating heart sneak up behind him and kill him with a sharp blow the head.

  
  


Remi looked down at the unmoving form and laughed.

  
  


"Damn that was too easy, I'm almost bored again and we can't have that."

  
  


Looking over to Quintin as he finished her sentence for her.

  
  


". . . No we can't. Now be a dear and untie me."

  
  
  
  
  
  


Angel awoke just after 10:00 that night with a sick feeling in his stomach, groaning and looking up at the ceiling he promised the Powers that Be. 

  
  


"I swear I'll never drink from the carton again. Oh god."

  
  


Slowly rising from bed he saw a note from Lorne taped to the lamp next to the bed.

  
  


"_Angel, I had to check up on the gang at the hospital I'll be back soon."_

  
  


After reading the note Angel checked the date and time, and realizing it had been 3 nights since a shower it was past time for one after that he would see about going to the hospital to see how everybody was doing.

  
  


"I sure hope Gunn and Buffy have figured out what the hell happened to us."

  
  


After his shower Angel found that Lorne was back from the hospital.

  
  


"Angel, Sweetheart!!! Your up GREAT I have good news and well some bad news. 1. The gang will be okay and probably will come home tomorrow. 2.Buffy and the gang are here in town too. Now for the bad news, it appears they were hit too and buddy they were hit hard."

  
  


After hearing that all Angel was thinking of was getting to Buffy after all he just got her back and he was not going to leave her in a vulnerable environment.

  
  


The drive from the hotel had been the longest of Angel's life, all he wanted to do was wrap Buffy in a blanket and hold her close and then find the bastard that had done this to their family. Walking into the hospital he was enraged to see how easily they had all been hurt and after making sure his crew were okay for the time being he went to see his beloved. Walking into her hospital room was the hardest thing he had ever had to do, to see all these strong people who have gone through so much together so badly hurt it was all he could do not to find the person responsible and let Angelus have them for a day or two. 

  
  


As soon as he entered the room she sensed him and slowly opening her eye's she saw how sick he really was. How he could even stand let alone walk was a miracle unto itself but for him to be here ready to protect her and her family made her love him all the more.

  
  


Reaching down to touch her face he whispered.

  
  


"I'm here sweetheart, and we will make them pay for this I swear."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


At that exact same moment across town in the warehouse Quintin and Remi watched and listened.

  
  


"That's what you think Liam, the children of the Watchers will suffer just as I and my brother have and they have nobody to blame but themselves.

  
  
  
  


TBC. . . . . 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. ch 4

Thursday 1:00 am 

  
  
  


He awoke with the usual shock of revival. Feeling the cold cement floor beneath him and the aching of cramped muscles in addition to the throbbing on the back of his head from where he was struck. 

_"Glenn my boy, you need to stop dying by blunt force trauma to the head."_

Slowly sitting up he took in his surroundings. He was in the small storage room on the main floor of his warehouse, a small 40 watt light bulb provided the only light but it was enough to see the batteries from his various cars sitting on the floor hooked to the battery chargers. It was only after he had fully recovered his senses that he realized he was not alone, judging by the smell and the look of the older man's appearance it was obvious he had been held captive there for at least a few days. 

  
Rupert had spent the better part of the last 2 days trying to figure out where he was and how to escape, but it had been a futile effort so he was just content to wait after all what more could he do? It took a while but his patience was soon rewarded, he heard the door unlock than open to reveal the female vampire who had captured him on his way home from the hospital. When he saw the redheaded vampire throw the lifeless body into the room, he knew that the corpse would all too soon revive. Checking the room for any type of weapon that would prove effective against a newly risen vampire and finding none, he resolved to go down fighting. 

" _Rupert old chap I think we might be finished_, _but if Buffy and Angel where attacked as suddenly as we were there might not be a reason to fight anymore. STOP IT. . . stop it, Buffy and Angel are strong as are their friends they are alive and I will see to it that I find them and help them avenge all of our losses. _" Quickly looking around again for anything he could use as a weapon, he saw only car batteries and jumper cables.

"_Well I don't think that will work on a newly risen vampire, bloody hell nothing but metal in here, no wood"_

Slowly standing up Glenn saw the older man and the look of fear and anger in his eyes.

  


_"Aww hell. . . Great he did just see what some would call a miracle, the dead rising now all I have to do is convince him I'm not Jesus. . . Or for that fact Elvis."_

With a slight chuckle Glenn calmly stated.

"Its okay, I do this all the time. In fact more often than I care to admit, but needless to say I'm not what or who you think. My name is Glenn I'm just an ordinary human being, well other than the fact I don't stay dead so please. . . no hysteric's"

Giles only blinked and visibly relaxed a bit, but still kept his guard up.

"So I would assume you are not a newly risen Vampire then?"

  


With a snort and a mild guffaw Glenn merely shook his head and started looking at the steel door and sliding lock bolt in crack between the door and the frame.

"This is going to sound strange but. . .Do you have any change on you?"

  


Giles looked at his "Cell mate" and with a tired gasp of exasperation 

"What the bloody hell for?"

  
  


"Look. . . what's you name?"

"Rupert, Rupert Giles."

"Look Rupert, we need to get out of here. In order to do that we need to cut the lock bolt in the door, now I don't have any silver change on me but I'm hoping you do."

Not following where the young man's logic was headed Giles figured he would humor him with an answer to his question.  
"Well. . . Well yes I do but I don't see. . ." 

"Good. Give it to me and drag one of those car batteries over here."

After giving the young man all of his change, Rupert did as he was instructed and still not understanding what was happening he merely stood back and watched. The first thing Glenn did was hook up the jumper cables to the car battery. Second he took the other two clamps and with the negative clamped on the steel door, he took the positive end and placed 4 Quarters in the jaws of the clamp. Taking the positive clamp and holding with both hands he began lightly striking the bolt that held the door closed creating an electrical arc and causing sparks to fly. After about twenty minutes, a smoke filled room and $3.00 in change the bolt broke and the door swung open.

  
  
  


"That was an act of pure genius , I would never have thought that as a means of escape."

"Well when your 1200 yrs old, young man you learn to think of everything. . . Now c'mon lets see if that crazy bitch who sucker punched me is still here, I have a serious need for some payback."

Walking out of the storage room the first thing that hit them was the cool air from outside. Looking to their left the two men saw the large doors open revealing the LA skyline at night. Quickly looking at the row of cars Glen saw 1 of the 20 cars missing. Reaching back indicating for Rupert to stop moving Glenn closed his eye's and listened. Hearing the faint beeping his eye's snapped open and he yelled at Giles.

"GET IN THE CAR. MOVE, MOVE, MOVE."

Seeing Glenn break into a full sprint to an orange car with a 01 on the door and climbing in through the window Giles quickly followed suit. After diving head first into the car and getting himself into a sitting position, Giles looked over at the driver and ever so calmly demanded to know what the hell was going on.

"Look kid, we have to leave now!!"

Reaching under the dash of the car and twisting some wires together the car roared to life.

"That'a boy General that's what I wanna hear!!!!"

Revving the engine, dumping the clutch and grabbing first gear. The car literally jumped forwards, the tires went up in smoke and the car accelerated so fast that Giles was pushed back into his seat HARD. Just as the car flew out of the warehouse, the building exploded in a giant fireball and rained debris over the entire area. Looking back at what was once his house and seeing the remains fall into themselves, with all the years of hard work gone as well as the full betrayal of his brother it just all came rushing out in a wave of anger and a loud verbal wave. 

"GODDAMN SONOFABITCH, I SWEAR I"LL KILL THAT LITTLE MOTHERFUCKER FOR THIS!!!"

  
  


Giles just sat silently calmly watching the scene play out until his new companion calmed down a little bit.

  
  


"So. . . judging by the scenery I would assume I'm in Los Angeles?"

  
  


Glenn looked over at the watcher and spit out a short curse amounting to a minor insult.

"No shit Sherlock, where did you get your first clue? Jesus and I thought you watchers were smart, guess not huh?"

  
  


"Well there is no reason to get all snippy with me. . . And HOW do you know who I am?"

  
  


"Look. I just lost 2 million in assets back there due to my brother and his crusade for vengeance against the Watchers. So your lucky I don't kill you myself okay? Now how do I find The Slayer and her friends?"

  
  


"Well with an attitude like that I don't think I wish to tell you and until you answer my question I will not provide that information to you."

Pulling the General Lee over to the sidewalk and coming to a stop, Glenn turned and looked at the disheveled Watcher.

"Fine then get out, but you won't last 2 minutes. . .and your Slayer and her friends will last even less than that. So make a decision, tell me where they are and maybe we can save the Slayer and her gal pals."

  
  


Looking forward and thinking for a moment Giles made a decision.

  
  


"We need to go to the Hyperion Hotel in downtown LA, if the groups have been attacked that's where they would go to re-group."

  
  


"Why?"

  
  


"Because it's a hotel, it the only place big enough for all 14 or so of us if there was an attack on both teams."

  
  


"Okay than the Hyperion is our next stop."

  
  
  
  
  
  


Thursday 2:00 am 

  
  


The Hyperion Hotel was quiet and empty, an unusual occurrence to say the least. Most nights there was always someone there doing research or just minding the store but tonight it was just empty. Gunn was about to leave and head to the hospital to check in with Angel and the crew, hoping that there was any word on the still missing B-team. Rubbing the fatigue from his eye's and trying to keep the concern for his crew from his mind his thoughts drifted back over the last couple of days. Since the attack on the A.I. team demon and vampire activity had not changed an iota, not strange considering the speed and relatively suddenness of the attack. This was almost the style of W&H but they had been relatively civil as far as attacks where concerned, choosing to be more of a legal pain in the ass instead of using demon and other forms of distraction to throw the team off balance. Pushing all that to the back of his mind Gunn turned off the lights and walked out of the hotel, he had finished locking up and was almost to his truck when he heard the rumble of a car downshifting and the tires screech as it came to a stop in front of the hotel. Hearing a very British accent and a very very tired voice curse about the reasoning behind having doors that opened he started walking to the front gate and saw a young man helping an older gentleman out of what appeared to be the famous "General Lee". 

  
  


_"Won't Cordy be pissed if she found out that a Dukes of Hazzard movie was being filmed in front of the hotel and she missed it. . ."_

  
  


Trying to hide the smile that came with the thought of telling Queen C that she might of missed her chance for fame, right in her own front yard no less he continued walking towards the car.

  
  


"Damn Rupert. . . can't you get your fat British ass out of a car or do you need a crane help you?"

  
  


Giles only merely shot the seemingly childish immortal a dirty glance and muttered something about what a pain in the ass American built cars are before falling out of the car and landing on the sidewalk ass first.

  
  


At the sight of the Watcher falling it was all Glenn could do not to laugh but instead he was just glad Joe Dawson was not here to see the indignity of a fellow Watcher. Joe was a gruff but very proud man and the sight of something like this might not bode well for the British Watcher if Joe witnessed such a sad sight. But the feeling soon faded to anger as he saw the Watcher just sitting on the ground not moving.

  
  


"Aww. . . C' mon get up, we don't have time for this, I sure hope your Slayer is a bit better co-ordinated than you or I might just go home and save myself some of the head-ache. Ohh wait. . . no I can't because of you stupid Watchers are always fucking stuff up and I suffer for it!!"

  
  


Giles looked at Glenn with a look of angry confusion and he voiced it.

  
  
  
  


"LOOK I don't know what the bloody hell I have to do with any of this, all I know is that my organization is gone, my Slayer and her family may be dead or worse. And this. . . this so-called vendetta your brother, who I have never met in my life (nor has any of my family) has against us, if you know please by all means tell me what the hell is going on and help us to stop him or SOD OFF!!.

  
  


Looking down at the angry Watcher Glenn calmly stated. . .

  
  


"You will have you answer soon enough but only when all are present, it's too painful for me to tell twice. Now lets go inside before I change my mind and kill you all myself for all the pain your organization has given me and mine."

  
  


Turning to stalk towards the hotel he stopped short when he saw the angry black man just inside the gate.

  
  


"You Angel?"

  
  


Gunn looked at the stranger and from where he stood all he saw was a snot nosed white boy with a chip on his shoulder . 

  
  


"No and why the hell should I tell you who he is anyway."

  
  


Seeing the rising tension that was coming Giles decided that a different tactic would be a better approach to the situation.

  
  


"Um. . . Ex. . . Excuse me. You wouldn't happen to be Charles Gunn would you."

  
  


"Yea, what's it to you?"

  
  
  
  


"Please, after the last few days the last thing I need or want is more smart mouth. If you are Charles then you obviously know my former colleague, Wesley."

  
  


Stopping a moment to look at the older man Charles instantly knew who he was.

  
  


"You gotta be Giles, only a Watcher would dress like that."

  
  


Slightly insulted Giles let the comment pass, after all this was neither the time nor place for such a discussion on wardrobe.

  
  


Observing the exchange between Giles and Gunn, Glenn merely shook his head and walked over to the car and had swung one of his legs into the car when Giles noticed that he was intending to leave.

  
  


"Glenn where are you going? We have to warn Angel that he and his group could be potential targets of your brother."

  
  


Before Glenn could respond, Gunn cut in with a look of amazed discovery on his face.

  
  


"Whoa wait a sec. You know who attacked Angel and his crew?"

  
  


After hearing this Glenn asked again where Angel was, with Gunn finally telling him that the entire crew was at the hospital and that Angel was probably there as well. Armed with the new information Giles told Gunn to get in the car and that everything would be explained shortly after all involved where found and accounted for. Looking at Giles and hesitating for a moment Gunn simply nodded and in under two minutes The General Lee ripped onto the LA Expressway headed to the hospital.

  
  


On the way to the hospital Glenn's thoughts drifted back 1200 years. His Mother and his Father who served the Council with dedication and honor and their deaths at the hands of the very Council they served, but the council was not finished there. They ordered the murder of the children of his parents as well, he could still remember the three days it took for him and his brother to die, it nearly cost him his mind and Quintin well he was never the same. The shock of waking up Immortal in a cramped box with his brother on top of him and the fight to claw their way to the surface was something he could never forget. 

  
  


_"I understand your pain little brother, but those responsible are long dead. Time has a way of dealing with even the coldest of humans." _

  
  


Letting out a soft sigh he knew that this battle would end badly for both of them and as for the Watcher and his** "Children"** a choice would have to be made. For better or worse this fight for vengeance was for from over.

  
  
  
  
  
  


TBC. . .

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Whats he up to?

  
  
  
  


3:00 AM

Quinten eased the car into third gear and enjoyed the sound the Big Block 427 equipped Corvette made as she rumbled down the Freeway. The road was fairly free of traffic at this early hour and he was in no rush to get to where he was going, so he was content to just cruise at a moderate speed. Remi on the other hand was charged with energy, the last 4 days had been the more fun and exciting for her than the last 100 years. She was still feeling the waves of ecstacy flowing through her and the cool California air blowing through her red hair made her feel even better.

  
  


"Mmnnn I'm so glad you took the convertible Quinten. A 67 'Vette and the open road are the perfect end to a wonderful week."

  
  


Looking over at her companion's expressionless face and seeing his eyes focused on the road ahead of them seemingly oblivious to her words or her very presence. She let out a mild sigh and asked the obvious question. 

  
  


"Ok I'll bite, where are we going?" 

  
  


His response was flat and emotionless as was most of is words when he chose to speak to her, the only time she hear him use any tones or emotion was with the brief fight with his (Much to her surprise) old brother.

  
  


"The California State Penitentiary for Women if you must know"

  
  


Now that was an answer she did not expect, she was hoping for The Hellmouth or something fun not a State run prison.

  
  


"Why the hell do we want to go there?

  
  


All she got for an answer was Quinten flooring the gas pedal and shifting into forth gear. Holding in an unnecessary breath and watching the paintlines on the road blur by as their speed increased from 60 MPH to 120 Mph in under 5 seconds, if she had a heartbeat it would have skipped a beat or three.

  
  



	6. A quiet reunion and a discovery

  
  
  
  
  
  


They sat in silence, the three of them lost in their own thoughts. Giles mind was on events back home. The memory of the loss of the Watchers main library destroyed and the loss of so many talented minds still weighed heavily in his mind. Now this a young man who claimed to be over 1200 years old and the brutal attack on his "Children" it was almost too much to take in. Gunn's mind was on his friends and mostly on Cordelia, the young seer had yet to regain consciousness and he was worried if it had to do with the pain of the visions. Glenn's mind on the other hand was on the stupid traffic, people really need to learn that the gas pedal was on the right and that most car's had more than two gears. It was intolerable here he was immortal and the way people drove he was convinced that he would die of old age before reaching the hospital, that and the frustration of his younger brothers renewed rage it was all he could do not to just drive on the sidewalk out of frustration.

  
  


"Jesus FUCKING Christ!!! Where did these people learn to drive? Mayberry?" 

  
  


Giles and Gunn both slightly jumped at the outburst that pierced the silence in the car. Both looked over at the driver in annoyance after all it was stressful enough as it was without childish outbursts. Seeing a space open up in traffic Glenn downshifted to first and hit the gas, the car roared and the tires barked as the car flew in the space. Causing the car behind them to honk and the driver to yell out in anger, looking ahead seeing the lights change from green to yellow and hearing the car rev even harder before grabbing second then third right into fourth gear Giles looked over at the driver and judging by the look of quiet anger on his face he knew what he was going to do. Looking back at Gunn the young mans face said it all.

  
  


"Oh shit, this is gonna be close."

  
  


Flying through the now red light and in front of on coming traffic the General Lee's horn blared and now grabbing fifth gear the car roared towards the hospital off ramp at more than 130 MPH. Seeing the bend in the road and the cement re-enforced walls on the side Glenn quickly downshifted and lightly pumping the brakes a slight whisper escaped his lips.

  
  


"Whoops a little too fast there General my boy." 

  
  


After slowing the car down enough to pull into the hospital parking lot Glenn looked over at Giles and mildly stated something along the lines of: "Now that was fun."

  
  


After parking the car and climbing out Glenn turned to a very angry Gunn who without a word punched him square in the mouth. Getting up from the ground and spitting a little blood in the process Glenn growled a warning.

  
  


"That's the only one you are going to get boy, do it again and I'll kill you in a very unpleasant way." 

  
  


Seeing the exchange happen Giles walked over to the two men and with barely controlled fury grabbed both by the collar and shook the hell out of them.

  
  


"ENOUGH! We have all had a very stressful night but this is not the time or place for such actions."

  
  


After calming down he released both men, Glenn walked over to the front of his car and leaned on the side . Looking very tired and deflated he closed his eyes took a deep breath and slowly released it.

  
  


"Your right Rupert, its been a hell of a night so lets go see your Slayer and find out why they are lucky enough to still be alive."

And with that he opened his eyes and pushed off the car and started towards the hospitals main entrance quietly followed by Giles and Gunn. 

  
  


They rode the elevator in silence together until they reached the tenth floor, with a soft chime the doors opened up and they stepped out into the quiet hallway. The quiet mood was shattered by a shriek from Anya. Running towards Rupert and grabbing him in a fierce hug she looked up at him and with a look of disgust commented on his foul odour and the condition of his hair and clothes. 

  
  


"I mean really Giles, just because you are living in England does not mean you no longer have to bathe. You're all sticky and stinky and your hair is a mess." 

  
  


Looking over at Glenn her expression changed from disgusted to down right scared. Pulling Giles aside rather quickly she whispered in a hurried and rushed tone all the while jumping up and down slightly.

  
  
  
  


"What the hell are you doing?? Bringing one of those here. Do you know how deadly their kind are? I mean....... an Immortal!! We might as well give away all our money and die by rabbits."

  
  


She began to ramble even faster to the point the Giles was concerned that she would pass out if she did not take a breath soon. He was about to speak when the sound of a very weak voice called out. 

  
  


"Anya please he is not a threat, nothing will happen to you I swear." 

  
  


Nodding slightly and quietly pulling him towards the room where the group had been recovering, his heart broke to see all of them battered and bruised. Tara was up and walking around with a slight limp and battered face, Willow was in her bed with two black eyes and probably a severe concussion. Xander and Anya appeared to be hurt the least just bumps and bruises and a broken wrist on Xander. Then his eyes looked to Dawn who was awake but not looking at anyone, she had a deep cut in her scalp that had to have to be shaved so the cut could be stitched closed. He finally looked to Buffy who was wrapped in a blanket and was curled up in Angel's embrace, Angel was sitting in a recliner quietly holding Buffy and whispering in her ear. Giles was about to speak when Buffy noticed him.

  
  


With a weak smile she raised an arm to him which took and held her hand and whispered that he was here and they would be okay.

  
  
  
  


Glenn was in the hallway walking towards the vending machines for a Coke when the light "Buzz" hit him. 

  
  


"An Immortal is here. . . No wait a pre-immortal by the feel of it."

  
  


He turned and walked quietly into the room where the buzz was emanating from and stopped at the foot of the bed. Looking at the woman she could be no older than twenty or twenty one. Reaching over and picking up the clipboard that was hanging on the wall he read the name: Chase, Cordelia.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. The players are gathered

Looking over Cordelia's unconscious form Glen was puzzled as to why she was not awake. If she was truly immortal (as his senses were indicating) any injuries she might of sustained would have had little to no lasting effect on the young woman, but yet here she was dead to the world (for lack of a better term). Seeing no alternative Glen reached down to his left boot and pulled his knife he always carried there, if she was truly immortal this should shock her awake.  
  
Giles was just finishing telling the others what had happened to him in England and why it was a strong possibility that it was related to what had happened to the other groups. They where all still stunned at the fact that The Watchers Council was indeed gone, as was the possibility of any help from them or their vast resources. It left the room with a quiet yet very pronounced question that was soon given a voice. "Now what?" All eyes turned to Xander who had a look of genuine concern on his face. "If this person or whoever he is can destroy the tweed squad and hurt the rest of us so easily. How can we fight him much less stop him?" After all he was right, in under twelve hours The Watchers, Scoobies and A.I. team had been effectively neutralized and they had yet to see the man's face. Then it came to him, after cursing his fatigue Giles stated. "There is a man who knows what he looks like and why he is doing this. Gunn where is. . .?" His question was cut short by a loud scream of shock from the next room.  
  
Cordelia was awake and letting the world know it. No sooner had Glen cut his own wrist and held the injury against her forehead the power of his Quickening healed the wound sending small electrical shocks of power across the surface of the cut and into Cordy's head and awakening her immediately. The gang rushed as fast as their injured bodies would carry them into the small room to see Cordelia sitting up and holding her head in her shaking hands. Seeing Glen standing over Cordy, Gunn rushed at the Immortal only to be thrown back so fast even Angel was shocked at the speed at which the man moved. Wesley was helping Gunn to his feet when three hospital workers came into the room demanding to know what all the noise was and upon seeing Cordelia conscious and in apparent agony forced all the others back to the other room.  
  
All filed quietly back into the large recovery room and no sooner had the door clicked shut, the eyes of the combined teams where on the immortal. "Okay pal I don't know who the hell you are but you had better have a good explanation to what just happened in there and the answer had better be good." Glen stood there looking at the small blond with his arms crossed and merely responded. "Fuck you" and with that he turned and walked out of the room into the hallway and towards the elevator. Seeing the gang in shock at the answer the stranger had given to Buffy, Tara calmed herself and cleared her mind. Glen was about to enter the lift when he hear a soft voice in his mind Ancient one? You are one of the Ancient ones my family speaks of aren't you? Glen stopped just inside the lift and concentrated. Something like that, tell your friends they need to leave as soon as they can. Don't go to the hotel and don't go home. Where are we to go? All that she got for a response was an image of a building and an address, but before the mind_link faded Tara felt a deep sadness in the man.  
  
The room was full of voices, some ranging from "I say we kick his ass" to "Maybe we should just go home" Willow regarded her lover with a concerned eye " Hey you what just happened?" Tara responded by addressing the whole room "H. .h. . h. . hey guys?" The volume in the room was still rising as the two groups argued, more out of fatigue than anything else "Hey guys? I . I know what we should do." But still she went unheard until a shrill whistle from Xander caught everyone's attention. "Uhh guys I think Tara has an idea, so maybe we should shut up and let her speak" All eyes turned to the brunette giving her their attention.  
  
Leaning against the lift wall as it carried him to the parking garage Glen felt the events of the day catch up to him, maybe he was too harsh on them (Not that he said much mind you) he did not even know that he wanted to help them. After all the Watchers did kill him and his family. His thought where interrupted by the soft ding of the lift reaching the desired floor and as he was exiting the lift he barley noticed the blonde man until he bumped into him. "Watch it mate" the stranger growled. Glen was hardly in the mood for any lip from anybody at this point in time and merely responded with "Go fuck yourself." The blonde man turned in disbelief uttering "What in the hell did you say to me?" Turning and facing the Vampire, Glen sighed as he remembered the face. "Look Spike, I just told your Slayer to fuck off, I'm not in the mood piss around so why don't you just go up to your friends, help them pack up and maybe I might not leave you out in the sun come morning. Got it?" Spike was about to punch the guy when he felt a flash of familia rarity, he shook his head wondering if he was still drunk or maybe hallucinating but he was sure he knew that face. "I. . I know you. Don't I ?" With a smirk Glen responded "Maybe. Tell me William are still trying to be a poet or have things changed since you died?" Standing there stunned with the answer he had received he barley heard the last words the man said as he was getting into his car. "Tell your friends to heed my advice." And with that the car roared to life and with a screeching of tires and smoke was gone.  
  
"You can't be serious?" Screeched Anya. "You must have hit your head if you think I'm going anywhere near an Immortal, much less his home. Do you have any idea how dangerous they are?" Giles looked up from cleaning his glasses "Yes we do in fact it was his brother who did this to us. It appears we are caught in a blood feud of some sort. This mans family was hurt by the Council and appears to be taking out some sort of revenge against them as well as us." "He's doing a pretty good job even Angelus wouldn't try something like this." All eyes turned to Angel as he softly spoke. " I think maybe we should try contacting this Glen after all he did save Giles and it appears Cordelia as well. If he can help us maybe it might be worth the risk." A voice came from the now open door "I'm for it. Whatever he did all I can say is WOW. Hell if he can do this to me every night I'll marry him." All turned to see Cordelia as she literally bounced into the room. "Cordy are you ok." "Of course I am Wesley look at me. I feel great, better than I have in two years. Hell even my boobs feel firmer." This prompted an embarrassed murmer from the men and a few envious remarks from the women. Fred even looked down her shirt and commented something to the effect "I wish I had that problem" The mood was broken when Spike sauntered in to the ward and with a voice of irritation spoke up "Ok what the hell is happening people? I just bumped into a man I met over a hundred years ago and he hasn't aged a day. Then he tells me to basically fuck off and help you guys pack as if I'm some sort of bloody bell hop." He stood there staring at the group tapping his foot "Well what the bloody hell is going on?"  
  
The nights where always hardest for Faith, being a Slayer she was naturally nocturnal in nature. But since lights out was 9:00 PM she couldn't do much but stare at the bottom of her cellmate's bunk. It must have been close to 5 am when the guards came to her cell turned on the light and barked "FAITH GET UP!!!" Blinking at the sudden brightness she slowly sat up and swung her feet to the floor. "WHATS TAKING SO LONG?? MOVE IT!!!!" Grumbling she muttered an answer "I'm just remembering how the article in Maxim Magazine went You know the one on how to get out of bed?" The guard merely grunted and pulled her out on to the walk way and pushed her towards the wardens office. Upon reaching the office she was led to a chair and handcuffed to the metal rings welded to the arms. Looking straight ahead she saw three people. One sitting at the desk she recognized as the Warden but the other two on his immediate right she had never seen before in her life. Looking at the brown haired man and redheaded woman she saw that they where in professional looking suits with I.D. tags clipped to their jacket pockets. Only seeing a small part of the tags, it appeared to read as "FBI: Visitor" Faith snorted and half heartedly joked "Let me guess? Mulder and Scully right?" At this the Warden looked up from the file in front of him and smiled. "It appears Faith that your stay with us is over. You are being transferred into FBI custody as of now." And without another word he motioned to the guards and they came over and unshackled her and led her to the loading dock of the prison to a waiting black Suburban with tinted out windows. She was only seated for a few minutes until the two she saw in the office climbed into the truck and silently pulled out of the prison. Faiths mind was in a whirl "The FBI ? What is going on? Who the . . ." It was in mid thought that the feeling came over her. "Oh damn, Vampire." Looking out the back window and seeing the prison get slowly smaller in the distance she realized that these people where not who they said they where. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU??" she demanded as she began pulling at her restraints. The vampire turned in her seat and regarded the helpless Slayer, and without one word turned to the driver and asked a question Faith did not understand. "What shall we do about the car?" The driver merely shrugged and said in a monotoned voice "Let my brother deal with the impound charges, assuming he survived the blast. As for you Faith you will be given something I know you want." Looking back at the driver with total contempt in her eye she responded coldly "Yea, what do you know of what I want?" Pulling the truck to the side of the road and stopping he turned and looked the Slayer dead in the eyes, seeing the same anger and rage in the girl that was much like his own he answered with a cold and serious tone "Vengeance Faith. Vengeance against those who put you in that hole and left you to die." Hearing the answer opened a floodgate of emotions in Faiths mind, she stopped straining against her bonds and relaxed. "Are you are talking about the people I think you are?" A small ghost of a smile appeared across the mans face before he responded. "The Watchers and their allies? Yes Faith I am and I know they have hurt you just as much as they have hurt Remi and I . So between the three of us working together we all can have vengeance against those who have caused us so much pain and anguish." Faith considered his words and slowly she started to nod her head and a fire began to build inside of her soul, soon she was talking in voice barely a whisper. "Yes we can, Yes we can."  
  
With a smile Quintin started the vehicle and as he pulled out back onto the highway he declared "The players are assembled, the board is open let the game begin."  
  
To be Continued. . . 


End file.
